ONE-SHOT - Házme sentir mejor
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Make me feel better" de "SharpieSam"] "Quiero hacer las paces contigo" / "¿Cómo? No es como si pudieras deshacerte de éstas quemaduras…" Supuso Fionna con el ceño fruncido. / Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el príncipe volviera a hablar "Podría tener una idea" [FLAMEONNA & SOFT MONOCAKE] FionnaxFlame Prince & Soft Lord MonochromicornxCake


_**DISCLAIMERS:** Ni "Hora de Aventura" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Pendleton Ward'; tampoco los genderbends de la tierra de "AAAH" son míos, sino de 'Natasha Allegri'. Por último, la autora original de éste One-shot es " **SharpieSam** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Éste es mi primer fanfic de categoría M, así que perdónenme si hay algunos errores. El final puede parecer un poco ''improbable'' ya que un beso ( **al menos entre Finn Murtons y Phoebe, la princesa flama** ) casi destruyó el mundo entero en el episodio " **Fuego Inestable** " (ó " **Burning Low** " en inglés), pero simplemente síganme el juego aquí. Además, todo es posible en el universo de "Hora de Aventura". ¡Disfruten~! **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Me tomé la libertad de modificar un poco los diálogos de Cake, para que se vieran un poco más parecidos a su 'forma de hablar tan salida' (?) propia no sólo del doblaje de Latinoamérica, sino de los cómics de Natasha Allegri xDD Ésta historia contiene insinuaciones de Flameonna ( **Príncipe flama** x **Fionna Murtons** ) y de MonoCake ( **Lord Monochromicorn** x **Cake** ) **~.~**_

.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Házme sentir mejor"**_

 _ **(Make me feel better)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **SharpieSam**_ _ **"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Un rayo de luz entró a través de la única ventana del dormitorio de su vieja casa del árbol. Fionna cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se retorció en su saco de dormir, tratando de escapar de la luz que brillaba en su rostro somnoliento. Por último, se dio la vuelta y con un fuerte golpe, cayó justo a un lado de la cama.

.

— _Cake…_ —Gimió Fionna adormilada. No hubo respuesta, y ésta parpadeó antes de centrar sus ojos abiertos para mirar al cajón donde su hermana-felina supuestamente dormía, sólo para encontrarla vacía—. _Ah, claro, hoy es Martes. Día de "Mo-chron" ***(1)** …_

.

Fionna pensó para sí misma, sabiendo que tendría la casa del árbol para ella sola hasta que su hermana regresara de un día con su novio. La rubia se recostó gentilmente en el piso de madera, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se frotó la mano sobre su brazo — _gravemente quemado_ — y sus labios.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde el " _incidente del beso_ " con el Príncipe flama, pero las quemaduras todavía se sentían tan dolorosas como cuando ella las había conseguido. El resplandor de la mañana desde la ventana parecía brillar más deslumbrantemente y Fionna se puso de pie, mirando por el vidrio para ver algunas brasas bailando en la parte exterior del cristal. Sin dudarlo, ella abrió la ventana y se encontró cara a cara con el príncipe de fuego.

.

— _Buenos días~_ —Saludó el elemental con una sonrisa. La humana devolvió la sonrisa y se aseguró de mantener una distancia segura de él.

.

— _Buenos días. Viniste temprano~_ —Respondió Fionna con un bostezo. El príncipe rió y se asomó adentro de la habitación con precaución—. _No te preocupes, Cake no está en casa hoy_ —Fionna rodó los ojos sabiendo del miedo de su novio a que su hermana arañara sus ojos—. _Éntrale~_ —Ella se hizo a un lado y dejó subir al ser llameante a su dormitorio.

.

— _Oye, escucha. Siento lo de… bueno… ''cocinarte'' la cara y esas cosas_ —Dijo el príncipe con un sonrojo.

.

— _No te preocupes por eso, que fue un accidente~_ —Aseguró Fionna agitando su brazo juguetonamente, sólo para bajarlo rápidamente después y con una mueca de dolor por las quemaduras.

.

Él frunció el ceño poco convencido—. _No, no está bien…_ —Insistió el chico, acercándose a la humana—. _Quiero hacer las paces contigo._

 _._

 _—¿Cómo? No es como si pudieras deshacerte de éstas quemaduras…_ —Supuso Fionna con el ceño fruncido.

.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el príncipe volviera a hablar—… _Creo que se me ocurrió una idea._

.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La puerta de la casa del árbol se abrió y la gatita blanca con manchas cafés se asomó. El lugar estaba en silencio y Cake dio un suspiro de alivio.

.

— _Probablemente 'Fi' todavía duerma_ —Asumió ella y se estiró elásticamente hasta alcanzar un armario de arriba, agarrando rápidamente su abrigo. Cake pasaba caminando de puntillas silenciosamente frente al cuarto de Fionna, cuando algo capturó su atención.

.

— _¡Ay…!_ —Una voz se quejó.

.

— _ **«** ¿Fionna? **»**_ —Pensó Cake, moviendo una pata hacia el pomo de la puerta.

.

— _Lo siento, ¿te hice daño?_ —Cake se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron.

.

— _ **«** ¿Príncipe flama? **»**_ —Se preguntó la felina, presionando su oreja contra la puerta de madera para escuchar atentamente.

 _._

 _—N-no, no, está bien…_ —Dijo Fionna.

.

— _¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto? Quiero decir… yo no quiero hacer algo que no desees que haga_ —Declaró la voz del ser elemental, con un extraño tono ronco.

.

— _No, de verdad. No pasa nada. Simplemente, sigue adelante…_ —Susurró la voz de Fionna. Se escuchó un roce de tela y un jadeo, seguido de un suspiro de ella—. _Príncipe flama…_

 _._

 _—¿Hmm?_

 _._

 _—… No te detengas…_ —Gimió la humana, a lo que Cake se tensó.

.

— _ **«** Ni… hablar… **»**_ —Pensó la felina, atónita. Ella comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda respecto a estar escuchándolos a ellos dos, pero… realmente no se suponía que iban a estar solos de cualquier modo… ¡Y aún **MENOS** en el dormitorio de Fionna!

.

— _Más…_ —Se aquejó la joven.

.

— _¿Te duele?_ —Preguntó el ser elemental en voz baja.

.

— _Un poco…_ —Respondió ella y luego gimió.

.

— _No te preocupes, se pone mejor…_ —Dijo el Príncipe seductoramente.

.

Fionna gimió de nuevo y Cake escuchó el chirrido del colchón. Los gemidos resonaron a través de la habitación y la gata se puso más tensa, con su rostro tornándose pálido. Sus garras se clavaron en la puerta.

.

— _¡Ah…! ¡Príncipe Flama…!_ —Fionna gemía cada vez más fuerte, en ocasiones lloriqueando—. _¡Ah…!_

 _._

 _— **«** ¡No puede ser que-…! **»**_ —Pensó Cake y miró a través de la cerradura del pomo de la puerta. Por desgracia, todo lo que la felina podía ver era el suelo y un montón de ropa de Fionna esparcida por éste, pero eso era toda la evidencia que necesitaba—. **_¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?_** —Gritó Cake en lo que abrió de un portazo, generando un estiramiento enorme en su cuerpo elástico.

.

Aunque… después se encogió _—_ _de vuelta a su tamaño normal_ _—_ cuando vio lo que estaba en la cama. Fionna y el Príncipe flama se sentaron a un borde de la misma, estando él completamente vestido… pero ella encontrándose sólo en sostén y ropa interior, además de cubierta en una ''cosa blanca pegajosa''. Cake se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que los dos ''pilluelos'' se sonrojaron con locura.

.

— _Cake… ¡Esto no es lo que parece-…!_ —Comenzó Fionna, pero la susodicha ya estaba arañando incesantemente la cara del Príncipe de fuego.

.

— _¡Ah! ¡Quítate de encima!_ —Se quejó el ser elemental, en lo que cayó al suelo con las garras de Cake en la mejilla.

.

— _¡No la toques, cochinote! **¡NO LA TOQUES!**_ —Bufaba Cake furiosa una y otra vez.

.

— _¡Cake, detente!_ —Fionna tiró del pelaje de su hermana hasta que por fin soltó la cara del príncipe—. _¡Déjame explicártelo!_

 _._

 _—¿¡Cómo se explica todo esto!?_ —Cake hizo un ademán hacia todas las ropas de Fionna regadas.

.

— _El Príncipe flama sólo vino hoy a disculparse por las quemaduras tan graves que me dejó en nuestra última cita. Tú estabas allí, ¿recuerdas?_ —Preguntó Fionna. Cake asintió, pero todavía fulminaba al elemental con su mirada—. _Bueno, él se ofreció a curar mis heridas con éste ungüento para quemaduras, que él consiguió en su reino_ —Explicó Fionna.

.

Cake miró en el cajón del cuarto de la rubia y vio un envase medio-vacío de '' _pomada para quemaduras_ '', luego miró el mismo ungüento blanco en todo el cuerpo de su hermanita, pero eso no aflojaba sus sospechas.

.

— _El ungüento pica un poco cuando te lo aplicas, pero atiende muy bien las quemaduras —_ Explicó el Príncipe flama, quien se incorporaba con una mueca de dolor. Fionna levantó el brazo curado para mostrárselo a Cake. La gata entrecerró los ojos.

.

— _Bien, entonces está bien…_ —Dijo Cake de mala gana—. _Pero creo que el ''Fueguín'' debe volver pronto a su casa, antes de que su madre comience a buscarlo._

 _._

 _—Sí, realmente debería ponerme en marcha…_ —El Príncipe flama ( _alias, ''Fueguín''_ ) _ ***(2)**_ estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa.

.

— _Hablando de ''irse''…_ —Fionna se volvió hacia Cake—. _¿No estás llegando tarde a tu cita con ''Mo-chron''?_

.

Cake miró el reloj de la pared y saltó, alarmada—. _¡Miaaaa~au! **¿¡LA UNA EN PUNTO!?** ¡Se suponía que debía reunirme con el papacito de 'Mo-chron' hace dos horas! _ —Luego salió corriendo por la puerta—. _¡Nos vemos, Fi!_ _—_ Tartamudeó por último la gata y cerró la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera en asegurarse de que el Príncipe flama se fuera.

.

Fionna suspiró mientras que perezosamente yacía en su cama. Su elemental novio se sentó a su lado—. _Cake casi se vuelve una asesina… dependiendo de su estado de ánimo_ —Fionna puso mala cara. El príncipe se rió.

.

— _Siempre hay una ''próxima vez''_ —Dijo él, mientras que se frotaba la cara dolorida.

.

— _¿Cake te dejó tan mal?_ —Preguntó ella, frotando su pulgar sobre la mejilla rasguñada de su novio.

.

— _No está tan mal. Se va a curar en poco tiempo…_ —Dijo el príncipe flama agitando una mano de forma apagada. Luego depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia y se puso de pie—. _Realmente debería estarme moviendo ya. No le dije a mi madre que yo saldría, y ella probablemente enviará a todo el ejército del 'reino del fuego' si no llego a casa pronto._

.

Se apoyó contra la ventana y Fionna le dio un beso en la mejilla—. _Cake tiene una cita para cenar mañana por la noche~_ —Le informó ella.

.

— _Estaré aquí en cuanto ella se vaya~_ —El príncipe le guiñó un ojo.

.

— _Cuento con ello~ Todavía te necesito para curar el resto de éstas quemaduras_ —Fionna ronroneó.

.

Su novio sonrió y salió volando por la ventana, de regreso a su reino. Fionna miró a la distancia la estela de fuego dejada por él. Sintió el " _ungüento_ " sanando la quemadura en el interior de su muslo. Ella suspiró, sintiendo todavía el toque persistente de los dedos del ardiente príncipe en su pecho. Ella lamió el poco de ''crema blanca'' a la izquierda de la parte posterior de su mano, pasándose la lengua por los labios después de que la tragó.

.

— _¿Quién sabría que ''la leche'' de un elemental de fuego es tan buen ''ungüento'' para quemaduras~? ***(3)**_

.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
.

 _ ***(1) ''Mo-chron''** Es el apodo por el que **TODOS** se refieren ó nombran al novio de Cake, quien se llama "_ _ **Lord Monochromicorn** "_ _, abreviando su largo nombre… y no los culpo ( **LOL** ) **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 _ ***(2) ''Fueguín''** es el apodo que Cake le había puesto al Príncipe flama en el cómic de **"Hora de aventura: con Fionna y Cake"~.~**_

 ** _._**

 _ ***(3)** Y-ya sabrán a qué se habrá referido Fionna por "la leche" del Príncipe Flama… Ay, dios mío… vaya que me sonrojé al escribir eso ***Sonrojo*** Que Cake no se entere ó los mata ( **LOLOLOL** ) **~.~**_

.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Reviews, por favor~!_


End file.
